Feelings and Quaffles
by pottersonthetardis
Summary: After a kiss on Christmas day, Lily Evans has been waiting for James Potter to speak to her. Instead, he ignores her and acts as if nothing has happens. It is now February. How will Lily react?


**AN: This is to apologize for taking so long to update The Unknown Twin and The Philosopher's Stone chapter 8. This oneshot came to me after I read a prompt online. The prompt was _My feelings aren't Quaffles that you can throw around whenever you like_. I had a ton of fun writing this story, so I hope all of you like it. It is slightly romantic, but then again, it has to be. It is Jily, so if you ship Snilly, you will be disappointed. Enjoy. Read and Review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

Lily Evans was waiting. She had been waiting ever since Christmas when James Potter had snogged he under the mistletoe. It was now February and Potter hadn't spoken to her about the kiss. She knew that he liked her, and if she was honest she liked him too, but he was always rude to her friend Severus. Now however, she and Severus weren't on speaking terms, and she had no idea what to do. She was 18 for Merlin's sake and was nearing her end at Hogwarts, her brain stuffed to the brim with information. However, it was lacking some of the required information about boy troubles.

She was a patient girl, anyone could tell you that. But, ever since that kiss her brain had been desperate for more information, her stomach was always churning, and her heart always fluttered when she saw a head of messy, jet black hair in the Gryffindor Common Rooms.

She had tried to distract herself by keeping her nose in various Charms and Potions textbooks. Nothing was working. Nothing could keep her mind off of the insufferable Potter. Her sister, Petunia, always told her that he was a no good freak, but then again, her sister called her that as well. Yet, she always believed what her sister said about Potter, but now she wasn't so sure.

She could remember the softness of his lips, and the slight taste of cinnamon and eggnog. She remembered feeling his smile under her lips when she started to kiss back. She could still feel the rapid beating of both their hearts.

That moment caught her by surprise. He had seemingly jumped out of nowhere. In less than a second, he had crashed his lips on to hers, making her legs turn to jelly. Every single one of her books fell out of her arms, as her hands snaked their way around his neck, and clasped together behind it. All he had to say after was, "You're a lucky girl Evans, mistletoe." Then he walked away with his hands in his pockets, and acted so nonchalant that nobody would guess that anything had happened. He just left her standing there, under the mistletoe, like a deer caught in headlights.

She touched her fingers to her lips, and tried hard to calm the erratic beating of her heart. She sat down on the grass in front of Hogwarts, and leaned against the rough bark of a tree. She sighed and closed her green eyes for just a second. The reaction was almost immediate. She got no peace. Laughter was heard, her eyes opened, and her lips turned into a frown.

Her gaze landed on a group of four boys. One was short and a tad on the round side, one had mousey brown hair, one was tall and wore a mischievous grin, and one had untamed black hair and warm hazel eyes. The latter was playing with a -undoubtedly stolen - golden snitch. All four of them were laughing, but that was before Lily did what she had to do. She waited for a small crowd to form, like it always did. She then stormed up to James Potter, a scowl visible on her face, her green eyes blazing with anger. The crowd, upon seeing her, quickly ran off.

"Potter," she growled angrily, the fire in her eyes blazing. Lily could see his Adam's apple bobbing in his throat. "Potter," she repeated, her voice rising steadily. She took several steps towards him. He tried to back away, but to no avail. No way would the Marauders miss this moment.

She tilted her head up, looked him straight in the eye and shouted, "You do not snog a girl under the mistletoe and not talk to her for two months!" A small exchange of a galleon could been seen from Peter to Sirius. "You do not act like nothing has happened and ignore her! You do not continue to act like a pompous twat to try and impress her! And that's exactly what you did to me!" She was advancing on him now, terror could be seen in the boy's eyes. All of his Gryffindor courage was gone; Lily had turned into a monster. "You do not mess around with my emotions! My feelings aren't Quaffles that you can throw around whenever you like!"

James opened his mouth to speak, but Lily wasn't finished. "Grow up James Potter! Grow up or leave me alone!" She turned around on her heel and walked away, her scarlet lock blew behind her in the breeze. No one could see the tears threatening to fall from her emerald coloured eyes. And, when those tears did fall, no one was there to comfort her.

Once she was out of earshot, Sirius clapped James's shoulder and said, "Wow mate, you messed up pretty bad."

James thrust his shoulder out of Sirius's grasp. "Shut up Padfoot. You go talk to Amelia Bones, and then we'll see whose laughing."

Sirius visibly paled at that, but he recovered quickly. He looked at Remus and tilted his head to Peter. Remus nodded in understanding and lead Peter away while saying, "How about we play a good game of Wizard's chess?"

Once Remus and Peter left, Sirius draped his arm around James's shoulder. "Let's have a game of Quidditch. One on one, just you and me." Luckily, his best friend perked up at that, and the two headed off towards the Quidditch pitch.

Thankfully, the pitch was empty. The two boys summoned their brooms with a quick, "Accio Cleansweep Fives." Sirius went off to the supply shed to look for an extra Quaffle, while James mounted his broom and rose up into the air. With the blood rushing in his ears, and the wind hitting his face, James soon forgot about Lily. His worries went away as he did a quick lap around the Quidditch pitch.

"Prongs, I found one!" Sirius exclaimed from below. Not the James could actually hear his friend, but he went down when he saw a waving black and red speck.

James grinned excitedly and he said, "First to seven wins."

Sirius went first, and James attempted to guard the three goalposts. When Sirius threw the Quaffle, James dived, but the ball managed to soar through the middle goalpost. The game continued like this for a while until the game was tied six-six.

It was James's turn. He held the Quaffle in his hands and he was ready to throw it, when he heard a voice inside his head. It was light, airy, and floated away like a breeze. He could make out most of the words. "_My feelings aren't Quaffles... throw... whenever you like..._" James finally understood what Lily meant. He was acting like a twat. He was acting like Snivillous, that slimy git. So, instead of shooting the Quaffle, he handed the ball to Sirius and flew back to the ground. Sirius quickly followed suit and asked, "What are you doing?"

James looked back at his friend while running, "Growing up!"

The boy ran all the way from the Quidditch pitch to the Gryffindor Common Room. He received strange looks from paintings and professors alike. In fact, McGonagall almost decided to stop him until she thought better of it. He sprinted down the halls like a madman, pushing people out of his way if they didn't steer clear of him. He had made up his mind. He knew what he had to do.

By the time he reached the Common Room, he was panting and out of breath. James longed to collapse on one of the various plush red chairs that littered the Common Room. Instead, he started to look for another seventh year Gryffindor girl with red hair. That girl's name was Molly Prewett.

Eventually, he found her, and when he did, he tapped her on the shoulder. As she turned around, he spotted and grabbed a spare piece of parchment lying on a table. He held up his index finger while he quickly scribbled something on the spare parchment.

"M-Molly," he sputtered, still out of breath, "w-will you p-put this on Lil-Lily's bed f-for me?"

The girl took the piece of parchment in his hands warily, used to his pranks, but nodded all the same. James grinned at her. "Thanks," he said, before dashing off again.

Molly shook her head at the boy's antics as she walked up the stairs to the girl's dormitory. She entered the room slowly, looked at all the scarlet beds, walked over to the farthest one, and placed the note gently on the pillow.

Unknown to Molly, and everyone else for that matter, there was something meaningful on that scrap parchment. Five meaningful words. The exact same five words that Lily Evans would read later that night. The words written in hasty, untidy scrawl that read, _Will you be my girlfriend?_

**AN: If you didn't know, Molly Prewett is Molly Weasley. Prewett was her maiden name. And yes, I know that Molly is older than both Lily and James, and in reality wouldn't be at Hogwarts, but I wanted for her to be included in the story, so please except it.**


End file.
